1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna packaging method, and in particular relates to an antenna packaging method utilizing a package with decreased size.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1a shows a conventional antenna package disclosed in the People's Republic of China Patent NO. CN 2801697Y, wherein a plurality of packaging blocks 10 is provided, the packaging blocks 10 overlap with each other, and elements of the antenna are separately packaged by the packaging blocks 10. Conventionally, the packaging blocks 10 are thick, and the elements of the antenna are arranged disorderly. Therefore, the size of the antenna package is large.
With reference to FIG. 1b, conventionally, a down converter 20 and a dish (not shown) are packaged in a same antenna package. However, the shape of the down converter 20 cannot match the shape of the dish. Thus, packaging the down converter and the dish in different layers is required, and size of the antenna package is further increased.